On-highway and off-highway hybrid vehicles are vehicles that include multiple power sources. In one example, the hybrid vehicle may use a conventional gas powered engine to propel the vehicle in one mode of operation and an electric motor to propel the vehicle in another mode of operation. In another example, the hybrid vehicle may use a conventional gas powered engine to propel the vehicle in one mode of operation and a fluid motor to propel the vehicle in another mode of operation. As a result of the multiple power sources, hybrid vehicles provide cost efficient operation.